1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital devices for storing large amounts of data, to and/or from which large amounts of data must be transferred.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an architecture used in portable devices such as cell phones, MP3 players, and digital cameras. Such devices incorporate a removable or embedded memory card to store large amounts of data, for example digitized music or digital photographs.
A requirement of these devices is to attach to a personal computer in order to transfer data in and out of the memory card. While the memory card could be detached from the unit and plugged into a PC card reader, it is also desirable to have the unit itself function as a PC card reader/writer. For systems that lack this capability, it would be desirable to provide an easy way to add the capability. The preferred method for accomplishing the interface to a PC is a high speed USB connection to the PC.